monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10 - Decisive Battle: King of Dragons VS Iron Pride
CHAPTER 10 Decisive Battle: King of Dragons VS Iron Pride Ryujin, the GS that has its name meaning the “Dragon King/God”, versus Eisener Pride, the DS that its name in English is “Iron Pride”. “… Are you ready Draknir?”, I ask. “… Of course, Sol.”, Draknir replies. We both shout “Let’s go!” as Hana and Rhimstol are still busy fighting each other. “Take this!” I shout as I blast Draknir into one of the rock formations. “That tickles. Air Slash!”, Draknir says as he gets up from the rubble and spins really fast, and hits me with one slash that came from the wind vortex around him. “Ugh!”, I say as the blow deals damage heavily. “Gah… That kinda hurt, but doesn’t affect me yet!”, I say as I get back up and switch Ryujin to Devil Scythe mode. “Aku Kama!”, I shout as Ryujin turns into a scythe. “What? The scythe of… Death!?”, Draknir shouts. “Darkness of Eternity!”, I shout as I hit Draknir with a blast from my scythe. Draknir is sent back 5 rock formations away from the blast. “Aaagghhhh!”, Draknir shouts for a few mins because of the effect from the blast. The effect of the scythe is only one effect. One blast or slash from the scythe will make the opponent feel excruciating pain, as if like the opponent is dying. “Guh… Ugh…”, Draknir keeps saying because the pain is somehow too much for him to handle, even after so much of his training. Meanwhile… “So this fight is good for him?”, Ekitai says as he and Kira watch the fight from an angle where neither Draknir, Rhimstol, Hana nor I can see them. “Well, I’m not really sure. Tsurara said to watch them, though.”, Kira replies. “I don’t know how this is good for him…”, Ekitai says as he is confused how Draknir would improve in this fight. “But about what Tsurara said…”, Kira says. “Draknir’s wind is enough to blow like a storm, but the big question is if he can control it..”, Tsurara said earlier before the fight. “What are you saying? You mean Draknir’s power is unstable?”, Ekitai asks. “I’m not exactly sure if his power is unstable or not, but what I can tell you is that his power is enough power like of Tempest’s.”, Tsurara answers. “But what can we do?”, Kira asks. “It’s not you who’s going to do something. It’s Sol who’s gonna do something.”, Tsurara says. “But Sol just got in! What if Sol gets injured by Draknir!?”, Kaminari asks. “Believe me, Sol has enough power to see if Draknir can control the power of his wind.”, Tsurara says. Tsurara used to train Draknir, to see if Draknir’s abilities were good enough to be on par with her own. The spar would always end in a draw. "I… mustn’t… give up… but my strength is… ugh…”, Draknir says as he feels pain all over. “Draknir! I thought your power was stronger than this! Even if I have to keep hitting you, you will always LOSE because you’re not relying on your power a lot! I know there’s power in numbers, but there’s also something called Inner Power! Remember, your power is also an ally! So, wake up! Tempest!”, I shout. Draknir suddenly gets up, but still feels pain. “Thanks for the words of encouragement… So this time, I’m gonna rely on my power again…”, Draknir says. Draknir’s eyes then turn from green to gray. Then a tornado surrounds Draknir, and it becomes his personal shield. “Tempest Mode, activate!”, Draknir shouts as wind starts to surround his DS and form a pair of longer bladed DS. “Bring it on!”, Draknir says. “Hmph. It’s good to have you back, buddy. But now, it’s time for you to go down!”, I say. "We chase each other around the area. I take some hits and Draknir takes some. We end up at a rock formation away from each other. At the same time, our weapons start charging. “Tempest, give me the strength of the winds… and blast away all the enemies of this world… Tempest’s Hand!”, Draknir says as the wind gather together to form a giant hand. “Death and the Archangel… Give me the Eye that sees the truth and lies.. and the Heart that judges all truths and lies… Balanced Blast!”, I shout as I fire the blast the same time Draknir sends the giant hand to me. The attacks collide at the rock formation in front of us. The attacks explode, and both of us are caught in the blast… As the smoke clears, both of us are still standing. Well, almost still standing. Draknir is down on his knee, while I’m down and hanging onto my sword which I stabbed onto the ground. Draknir shouts “Ugh… You’re strong, Sol… If I didn’t fight you like this in the tournament, you would’ve won easily. But I’m not gonna go down… THIS time…”. Draknir then summons some powerful winds. “Tempest Hands… come to my hand and aid me in-“, Draknir says until his sentence is stopped. He stopped saying stuff because… I then recovered my posture and moved fast. While he was busy chanting, I slashed him at the side as I went past him. “In the end, there is always… a winner…”, I say as I stay up and Draknir falls down. Kira manages to catch Draknir, while I collapse. Ekitai then summons a geyser and rides it to get me back down. We arrive at the Healing Room of the building. “I did it… Draknir has been defeated by me.”, I say. “Don’t get up, Sol.”, Ekitai says. “Eh? Ekitai? What’re you doing here?”, I ask. “You were really injured in your fight with Draknir. By the way, he’s more injured than you are, so that’s unexpected.”, Ekitai says. “Well, at least I know he can control his power…”, I say as I go back to resting. But then I think of what I said back then. I then think to myself “Hold on… I… never said that…”. I was really confused. I just get back to sleeping. In my head I say “… That’s it. I’m asking Dad WHO actually said that…”. Category:Fan Fiction